rock star VS idols: en el amor
by 801katychan
Summary: ¿y si STARISH no hubiera sido el único grupo en salir de la saotome gakuen? ALL CITY una banda de rock proveniente de un pueble chico. Muchas cosas ocurrirán durante su estadía en la academia pero la más importante será el encuentro con unos chicos tan diferentes a ellas pero a la vez tan parecido como sus carreras de rockstar y idol ¿influirán estos chicos con su tan soñado debut?
1. rock star VS idols all city

Antes de empezar, los personajes de uta no prince-sama no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Broccoli, yo solo los tomo prestaditos por un ratito con el fin de entretener y entretenerme, sin fines de lucro, ellos no sufrirán doño alguno…. Creo.

En cambio personajes como Ami Takashima, Yana y Kazue clapton son de mi propia autoría y con ella are desmadres… okey no.

Miro mi reflejo en el agua de un pequeño charco en la calle, puedo ver a una pequeña chica de largo cabello castaño el cual tiene las puntas teñidas de morado y violeta, ojos violetas, a la cual por fin sus mejillas vuelven a tener su habitual color rosa – el cambio de clima de un pueblo de costa a esta ciudad no me ha sentado bien – pero he de admitir que me queda genial el uniforme de la Saotome Gakuen aunque lo he vuelto un poco a mi estilo, lo único que no me gusta son estas tontas gafas de montura rosas, he pensado en cambiarlas por lentes de contacto pero al tener un significado muy importante se han vuelto parte de mi, además mis amigas dicen que a mí me lucen genial , que sin ellas no sería Ami-chan.

-¡Ami-chan! – escucho que alguien me llama volteo y efectivamente. Hablando del diablo. Corriendo hacia mí vienen las hermanas Clapton.

-Buenos días chicas – las abrazo a ambas, ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntas.

-¿puedes creer en donde vamos a estudiar? Estoy tan emocionada que anoche no pude dormir – comenta Kazue Clapton, ella es la mayor de las hermanas, una chica bastante inteligente pero demasiado torpe y la persona con la peor memoria de todo el mundo y sus alrededores, mide unos cuantos centímetros más que yo, grandes ojos azules, cabello corto negro con mechones rosas y azules.

-¡SI! Que geni – fui interrumpida por Yana Clapton que me obliga a caminar más rápido, la hermana menor, testaruda, orgullosa, poco expresiva y quien me comprende y apoya en todas mis locuras, una pelirroja que no controla lo que dice, cuando algo le viene a la mente simplemente lo dice y listo, mas de una vez nos hemos visto metidas en problemas colosales por culpa de su bocota; pero en parte esa bocota fue la que nos trajo aquí.

(TRES MESES ANTES)

En un pequeño y exótico pueblo de las costas japonesas, en el cual se celebra el gran festival de las estrellas fugases, al cual fuimos invitadas por segundo año consecutivo como banda principal.

-¡buenas noches! – saludamos al subir al escenario y tomar posiciones para nuestro acto.

-¿Are you ready? – grito enérgicamente nuestra bajista Kazue.

-"ALL CITY, ALL CITY, ALL CITY….." coreaba el publico, últimamente habíamos Ganado popularidad en la zona.

Esa noche acordamos dejar todo de "All city" en el escenario, las hermanas Clapton se irían a estudiar con su padre en Londres el país natal de este, y yo, pues realmente no se donde voy a conseguir amigas tan buenas e incondicionales como ellas. Hemos crecido juntas, ido a las mismas escuelas e incluso juntas en las actividades extra curriculares.

El sonido de la guitarra principal a manos de yana era potente lleno de todo los sentimientos que generalmente nunca muestra, el bajo llevando con maestría el compas de la canción, Kazue quizás sea una distraída capas de olvidar hasta la fecha de su propio cumpleaños pero es la mejor en lo que hace; el escenario es como el ambiente de confort de ese par. Yo cante como nunca en mi vida y di todo el poder de mi voz y de mi guitarra, sentía que mis dedos ardían y que colapsarían en cualquier momento.

"Ya aborreciendo el detestable corazón

Quiso hacer un intercambio con el dolor

Esas lágrimas, esas lágrimas, de esas palabras están brillando, Resplandeciendo

Lo detesto

Lo odio

Esta detestable vida

De adentro del cuerpo está saliendo la locura

Quiero saberlo

Duele

"incluso eso es el destino"

Fue lo que escuche."

"replicant" fue la última canción que tocamos esa noche, al bajar de escenario decidimos recorrer juntas nuestro último festival, aunque sentíamos la presencia de alguien que nos observaba, mientras comíamos unos deliciosos deditos de pulpo.

-¿ustedes también se dan cuenta que ese viejo nos sigue? – susurro la pelirroja mirando al "viejo" disimuladamente.

-SIP – contestamos Kazue y yo como en coro.

-Sabes, se me hace conocido –añadio Kazue mirándolo un poco más detenidamente – pero… ¿de dónde?

-Mmm a mi también, ahora que lo mencionas – mencione a las hermanas.

-Si, se parece a ese otro viejo – comento yana señalando un cartel del festival que se encontraba justo encima de nuestras cabezas.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! No puede ser…. Es Saotome Shining dueño de la famosa academia Saotome Gakuen – comentamos sorprendidas nuevamente en coro.

-¿quien? – pregunto yana con su cara de póker.

-¡YA-CHAN! – le grite horrorizada, no podía creer que no supiera quién era.

-AMI-CHAN, te calmas, tu sabes que yo no sé nada de farándula –trato de excusarse.

-¡pero tú te pasas, de verdad que te pasas! – le regañe nuevamente.

-Bueno que mas da – se encoge de hombros - ¿Qué es lo que quiere el viejo feo ese? – se paro y camino hacia el.

-¿Cómo es posible que haga algo así? Una vez frente a Saotome Shining se sentó en la silla frente a él y se cruzo de brazos, poco después llegamos Kazue y yo que nos quedamos unos pasos atrás.

-¿y bien, que es lo que quieres? – le Dijo Yana quitándose los lentes oscuros que tenía en ese momento.

Ella cuando quiere intimidar a alguien, lo hace al mejor estilo de Hollywood, aunque bueno, viendo a esta excéntrico millonario y a esta chica, si se me hace como una película.

-Muy perspicaz miss Clapton – dijo el quitándose también los lentes – veras yo soy…

-Si, si ya se que es usted, al grano.

Una pequeña carcajada con una mueca de andar fraguando algo se dejo notar en la cara de Saotome.

-Gente como ustedes, que entregan todo de si en cada canción y con talento además, son cosas que rara vez se consiguen, aunque todavía les falta mucho que mejorar aun cometen errores muy amateurs – se volvió a colocar las gafas – pero tienen la perspicacia y la descarada actitud que necesita el mundo del espectáculo – miro detenidamente a yana – la timidez y la delicadeza sutil que también es necesaria – nos miro a Kazue y a mi – ¿les apetecería entrar a la Saotome Gakuen?

-Muy bien, seños Saotome, aceptamos. – acepto yana dándole un apretón de manos a Shining como sellando un trato.

En ese momento sentí como si me hubiera ganado la lotería, aunque una parte de mi sentía como si acabáramos de firmar un pacto con el mismísimo Satanás.

(ACTUALIDAD)

-Bueno, se me mueven no pienso llegar tarde – Yana se coloca tras nosotras y nos empuja, esta pelirroja nunca ha tenido paciencia – además, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ya quiero ver nuestra habitación, salones y demás.

-Yana Clapton, no me digas que está emocionada – me burle de ella.

-Ami Takashima no seas idiota solo quiero dormir – dijo con sarcasmo - ¡claro que estoy emocionada hasta yo me emociono! – exclamo acelerando un poco más el paso.

Llegamos, hecho un vistazo a la academia Saotome, una estructura realmente impresionante, al igual que sus alrededores, muero de ganas por recorrerlo enseguida, pero la ceremonia de bienvenida ya a empezado.

A lo lejos escucho al presentador, llamando al escenario a Shining Saotome pera dar la bienvenida; la regla de tarde pero con elegancia no aplica en estos momentos. Corremos a toda velocidad, Respiro aliviada al llegar a nuestros asientos, no me puedo creer donde estoy en estos momentos ¿será que solo estoy soñando? Pero, si es un sueño es tan real, la oportunidad de triunfar en lo que amo y de estar un poco mas con mis amigas. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no vi la extravagante presentación de mi ahora director, la voz de yana me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Saotome Shining, viejo ridículo – susurro supongo que para sí misma.

La risa de Kazue que estaba sentada a mi izquierda se deja escuchar por el lugar, ella posee de esas delicadas risas que se escuchan a kilómetros a la redonda y realmente no le importa dejarla salir. Otra risa un poco menos escandalosa también se deja escuchar a mi lado derecho.

-Tiene razón, si es un poco exentico – dice el dueño de la risa, un chico alto, o así me lo parece por mi pequeña estatura, pelirrojo dueño de una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿exentico? El hombre está loco – exclama Kazue – no me malentiendan, es genial.

-¿genial? – le pregunta yana mirándola con su cara de "tu estas loca".

-SIP –le responde y voltea a saludar al pelirrojo – por cierto mucho gusto Clapton Kazue.

-Ittoki Otoya – izo una pequeña reverencia.

-Takashima Ami – me presento, la única que faltaba es yana que se encuentra con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la academia.

-¡YA-CHAN! – gritamos al unisonó. Para sacarla del embeleso.

-Si, lo siento, un gusto en conocerte Ittoki-san, soy Clapton yana– da una reverencia; y luego miro un papel entre sus manos – disculpa Ittoki-san… de casualidad sabrás ¿Qué es clase "S"?

-¡Wooow! Genial, están en la clase S – perece sorprendido.

-¿es algo bueno? – pregunta Kazue. Es increíble que sea tan perdida.

-Si, es como una clase superior – nos explica el pelirrojo.

¿Estamos en la clase S? ¿que se supone que esta tramando Saotome?, primero nos dice que tenemos mucho por aprender, y nos exige la condición de tomar las clases de idols y las de compositor a la vez y luego nos pone en un estilo de clase superior.

-Ami-chan vámonos, ¿Ami-chan? – siento que me jalan de la manga de la chaqueta – ¿estas bien? – es Kazue.

-¿que? – desperté de mis pensamientos, mire a mi alrededor ya no estaban ni Ittoki ni tampoco yana - ¿y ya-chan, y Ittoki-san?

-Ittoki-kun tenía cosas que hacer y ya-chan, tu y yo tenemos que ir a instalarnos.

-¡¿ya-chan nos dejo?! – de verdad que últimamente estoy distraída – esa peliteñida malvada.

-Jajajaja siempre te metes con migo por distraída, hay tienes estas peor que yo – se burla de mi mientras camina dando brinquitos.

-Kazue por favor, nadie es peor que tu – le respondo y empiezo a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios.

Nuestra habitación es simplemente enorme comparada con mi antigua habitación, es una monstruosidad de grande. Es perfecta para las tres, generalmente solo se permiten dos personas por habitación pero de alguna extraña manera ya-chan logro convencer a Saotome para poder estar lastres en la misma.

Estuvimos arreglando nuestras cosas por horas, antes de darnos cuanta ha anochecido, yana se encuentra ahora en su cama leyendo un manga y Kazue se encuentra con sus audífonos brincoteando de un lado a otro como una niña, "16 años desperdiciados", me dice una pequeña voz en mi cabeza al verla.

Paseo mi mirada por todo el lugar, la decoración nos ha quedado excelente, en mi opinión, tiene un toque de cada personalidad; el lado que le corresponde a yana tiene fotos de los lugares a los que ha ido además de hojas con complicados kanjis que ella trazo, también hay un gran perro de peluche, un librero lleno de mangas y al lado de la mesita de noche, el amplificador con la guitarra recostada en el; en el lado de Kazue hay un librero lleno de libros creo que es una adicta a la lectura, también tiene la pared tapizada de afiches de muchas bandas, docenas de peluches, millones de notitas de colores con mensajes recordatorios pegada por todos lados y aun lado su bajo con su respectivo amplificador; y en mi lado también hay afiches, fotos de nosotras y de mi familia, un estante con libros, mangas, una que otra figurita y/o peluchito y como toda buena adicta al internet que no le basta con una portátil hay una computadora de escritorio, también mi vieja guitarra acústica colgada en la pared y en un lado de mi cama el amplificador y la otra guitarra. Las paredes son de tonos turquesas, rosado y violetas.

-¡Ami-chan! ¡Ami-chan! Préstame tu laptop – me pide apresurada Kazue.

-¿y la tuya? – le pregunto medio enserio medio en broma.

-Bueno, digamos que no me acuerdo de donde deje el cargador y ya-chan no me quiso prestar el suyo – fulmina a la pelirroja con la mirada y luego me mira con un puchero.

-Eso es para que aprendas a cuidar tus cosas – comenta la hermana menor sin apartar la vista de su manga.

-Bueno – lo pienso por un minuto – agárrala esta en la primera gaveta de mi peinadora.

-¡!Yeeiii¡ - corre como una niña pequeña toma la laptop y en menos de un minuto se encuentra en el buscador, luego aparece un video de cuatro chicos bailando una perfecta e impecable coreografía.

-¡Woow! Son tan geniales – dice esto y luego corea a madias la canción, supongo que es por que no se sabe la letra – quartet night, son tan geniales, mira Ami-chan ¿no te parecen geniales? – me agarra de la muñeca y me acerca a ella.

-¡por dios, parecen robots! – digo sorprendida por la coordinación, creo que esa es la razón de que no me gusten esas bandas de pop pregrabadas.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por el lugar – me doy media vuelta y salgo de la habitación pero no antes de escuchar a yana decir que eran las siete treinta y no se que mas blabla, pero desde que llegue tengo ganas de recorrer este lugar y mañana empiezan las actividades académicas y no tendré tiempo d nada.

Camino por los pasillos de la academia, son increíblemente amplios y lujosos, no he caminado ni la mitad y ya estoy agotada, definitivamente esto no tiene nada que ver con mi antigua escuela de música.

Llegue a un lago, en el se siente un ambiente de paz impresionante, me siento en la orilla de el con la tentación de meter mis pies en el agua cristalina frente a mi… bueno, que mas da solo una vez no le hará daño a nadie, dice esa tentadora voz en m cabeza, miro a mi alrededor para asegurar que no haya nadie y comienzo a quitarme los zapatos, luego mis largas medias, e introduzco mis pies lenta mente el agua, esta fría pero se siente realmente bien, es la primera vez que estoy tan relajada desde que llegue a Tokio, hasta que un ruido en los arbustos me saca de mi confort ¿Quién demonios pasea a estas horas? … bueno yo… pero ese no es el caso.

Saco mis pies del lago, tomo mis zapatos juntos a mis medias y me dirijo al lugar de donde proviene el ruido, gateo sigilosamente asta los arbustos, aparto las ramas y veo un lugar despejado en el cual se encontraba un chico, mi vista no es muy buena así que acomodos mis lentes para verlo mejor.

Es un chico rubio, de estatura bastante baja quizás uno o dos centímetros mas alto que yo pero no creo que mas. No logro distinguir bien el color de sus ojos pero creo que son azules, el esta haciendo un tipo de calentamiento para estirar los músculos, parecido al que hacen los niños pequeños cuando quieren crecer… bueno no puedo juzgarlo por querer crecer unos centímetros, yo hasta hace poco hacia lo mismo.

Un impulso entro en mi cabeza, una voz que quiere decirle algo al chico, como una especie de burla, bueno, que mas da a esta hora y escondida aquí nadie me vera, así que, respiro profundamente agarro toda el aire que puedo y preparo mi garganta para el fuerte grito.

-¡ES INUTIL,POR MA QUE LO INTENTES YA NO CRESERAS MAS! – esas palabras sonaban mejor en mi cabeza, volteo a mirarlo, el esta viendo en esta dirección ¿me vio?

Me distraje en mis pensamiento por un instante, vuelvo a mirarle y veo que se esta acercando. ¿Y si me descubre? Que vergüenza, mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió, así que a correr.

Gateo rápidamente para salir de los arbustos, me levanto y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, o al menos la que mis piernas me permiten, mi capacidad física es un asco, no sé cómo logro correr tan rápido en estos momentos.

Llego a mi habitación y cierro la puerta tras de mí, al parecer las hermanas estaban en una discusión, a verme llegar se callan súbitamente y cada una se va por su lado.

-¡por buda! Ami-chan ¿qué te paso? Parece que hubieras visto a kashima reiko – dijo, Kazue, al escuchar sus palabras se me pone la piel de gallina ¿de dónde diablos saca esas ideas tan espeluznantes y macabra?

Me deslizo por la puerta y me siento en el piso, se acabo la adrenalina del momento, estoy muerta.

-Ami-chan – levanto la mirada y yana me avienta una botella de agua súper fría, la abro y tomo de ella – y bien, ¿nos vas a decir que te paso?

-Un momento – digo aun con la voz entre cortada – déjame oxigenar mis pulmones – me levante y fui a mi cama, me siento y comienzo a contar todo desde que llegue al lago hasta que Salí corriendo.

-¿Con que moral te atreves a decirle a alguien que no va a crece? ¿has visto tu estatura? – me reprende yana.

-¡ah! Y en el proceso perdiste los lentes – agrega Kazue .

-¿mis lentes? – de verdad estoy tan acostumbrada a ellos que es difícil saber cuando los tengo o no.

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta –me reclama yana incrédula mente – estas peor que la tonta de ka-chan.

En realidad si había sentido que algo se me cayo, pero no pensé que fueran los lentes.

-¿quieres que vayamos a buscarlos? – pregunta yana mientras se pone un abrigo para salir, las hermanas ya se encontraban en pijamas, pero todavía no son tan divas como para preocuparse de que las vean con ellas.

-Si, por favor, sin ellos me será imposible estudiar – les digo mientras me pongo los zapatos para acompañarlas.

Caminamos todo el camino por el cual había regresado, hasta llegar al lago, revisamos con las linternas entre los arbustos y ni rastros de ellos.

-Digamos, que alguien los encontró… ¿no habrá un lugar de objetos perdidos? – nos comenta Kazue sentándose en un banco del inmenso jardín.

-También cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya encontrado el chico victima de tu burla – agrega yana. Al escuchar esto se me pone la piel de gallina, ¿con que cara voy a mirar a ese muchacho? Además eso que dije fue súper ridículo.

-Que vergüenza – esas palabra salen solas de mi boca.

-¿Por? – pregunta Kazue mientras jugaba con las hormigas que pasaban junto a ella.

-¿por? Es obvio… ¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?! "Hola, te acuerdas la noche que estabas haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento en el jardín y una chica le grito: que por mas que te estiraras no ibas a crecer, bueno yo soy esa chica. ¿de casualidad tendrás mis lentes?" – la miro fijo a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-Si, eso puede ser, es la verdad ¿no? – dice mostrando una sonrisa, ¿no tiene vergüenza? … ya Hasta siento un tic en mi ojo, que horror.

-Bueno, puedes mandar a hacer unos nuevos, solo tienes que ir a la óptica y hacerte un nuevo examen – agrega Yana empezando a caminar hacia la habitación. Como si fuera tan fácil.

-El problema no son los cristales, es que no quiero perder la montura – al decir esto Yana se detiene súbita mente.

-Takashima Ami… no me digas que esa es la mis mas montura qu… - no la dejo terminar.

-Si.

(Hace 9 amos atrás)

Tenia 6 años para ese entonces, iba continuamente a jugar con las hermanitas Clapton, ya que a ellas muy pocas veces se les permitía salir, ellas pertenecen a una familia rica conformada por un millonario extranjero, si no me equivoco su padre es de Londres y una joven mujer japonesa también de una familia poderosa, que buscaban una vida tranquila en un bello pueblo.

-Onee-chan, onee-chan – entro Kazue corriendo a la habitación mas agitada que de costumbre - ¡ya llego! – al escuchar esto Yana corrió a la entrada junto a su hermana.

Al pasar unos minutos entraron de brazos de un hombre, alto de lentes oscuros, el cual vestía con una chaqueta negra, este era extranjero muy parecido al padre de mis amigas.

-Ami-chan, el es el tío "E" – lo presentaron al unisonó.

Este hombre era genial toda una estrella de rock, el tiempo que estuvo en Japón tocaba la guitarra para nosotras y a pesar de no hablar nada de japonés, con la música se hacía entender bien, además que las hermanas se comunicaban con él en ingles.

El día antes de que regresara a su país, nos encontrábamos en la sala escuchando tocar a el tío "E", luego de terminar comenzó a hablar con las chicas, en ingles por supuesto, luego Yana se levanto y busco en el bolsillo del forro de la guitarra del tío, y saco unos collares con el nombre de cada una de sus sobrinas y se los coloco, después de eso saco unos lentes rosas y me los coloco y dijo en un japonés muy trabado "ahora si pareces una Ami-chan, toda una estrellita".

En su momento esas palabras fueron geniales, yo también soñaba ser así de cool, luego de eso usaba esos lentes todos los días, y luego cuando empecé a tener problemas de la vista remplace los cristales falsos por los recomendados por la óptica. A medida que fui creciendo me empezaron a parecer ridículos, pero ya todos decían que eran parte de mi, y así es, ni yo misma puedo imaginarme sin ellos.

(Presente)

-Tengo una idea, podemos esperar a que el "susodicho" salga de su habitación y nos infiltramos usando nuestras habilidades ninjas y recuperamos los lentes… buena idea ¿no? – comenta Kazue, espero que de chiste.

-¿tu eres estúpida? ¿mi mama te dejo caer de chiquita? O ¿de verdad escuchar música a todo volumen con los auriculares ya te frio el cerebro? – trato de contener la risa ante las cortantes palabras de Yana.

-¡solo es una broma! Para alejar la tención – hay van otra vez con la pelea.

-Que tención ni que nada… – mejor interrumpo antes de que despierten a toda la academia con sus gritos.

-Ya, ya, ya, chicas vamos a la habitación, mañana los buscamos antes de entrar a clases – tomo el brazo de cada una y las llevo a la habitación.

-Ya es cerca de media noche, me es totalmente imposible dormir, para ser franca dudo mucho que esta noche pueda pegar un ojo, estoy tan nerviosa que he comenzado a morderme las uñas. En esta academia la mayoría viene con el sueño de ser o un idol o un compositor, tengo que ser fuerte.

-Ami-chan – susurra Kazue – ¿estas dormida?

-No – le respondo alumbrando un poco la habitación con mi celular– ¿estas nerviosa? – ella también enciende la luz de su celular.

-Si, pero mas que eso estoy ansiosa, quiero comenzar ya – estrecha el celular contra su pecho.

Suelto una pequeña risita.

-Duerme, buenas noches Ka-chan – apago el celular.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Ami-chan – al voltear a la cama de Yana pude notar un parpadeo rojo, el cual proviene de su reproductor, ella sí que debe de estar nerviosa, si está escuchando música a esta hora mínimo, siendo el tipo de personas que se duerme enseguida.

Holiss! Espero que hayan disfrutado de el primer capítulo de el fanfic, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido.

Katy aclarando dudas: en el proceso del capítulo Kazue nombra kashima reiko, ella es un fantasma femenino es bastante parecida a la leyenda del teke teke. Y la razón por la que Ami se asusto tanto con las palabras de Kazue es porque esta leyenda viene con una advertencia la cual dice que después de que escuches la historia de Kashima Reiko, ella te aparecerá dentro de un mes, pero escuchar y leer no es lo mismo, y yo no se las voy a contar, para eso están los loquendos para que hagan la prueba, yo ya la escuche y sigo viva…. Obvio si no, no estuviera escribiendo esto.

He tenido algunos inconvenientes al subir la historia asi que me disculpo por cualquier cosa.

En fin me despido con besos pegajosos y abrazos de osos (? Me salió verso.

By: katita o katy como queráis.


	2. el secreto de la guitarrista parte 1

(PV SYO)

Me encuentro en mi habitación la cual comparto con mi amigo de la infancia Natsuki Shinomiya, estoy súper aburrido, lo único que he estado haciendo desde hace media hora es girar con el dedo uno de mis tantos sombreros.

-¡Syo-chan! – grita Natsuki mientras entra a la habitación – mira lo que tengo – me muestra un montón de lazos, clips y demás cosas para el cabello. ¿Qué demonios, acaso piensa jugar conmigo como si fuera una niña?

Me levanto sobre saltado de la cama y considero mis rutas de escape, camino lenta y cuidadosamente hacia la puerta.

-Este… tengo que… salir – dicho esto salgo de la habitación a toda velocidad, y no paro de correr, cuando me doy cuenta me encuentro en el jardín rodeado de arbustos.

Como por impulso comienzo a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, hace algunos días leí en una revista que hacer este tipo de ejercicios constantemente ayuda al crecimiento, y no me vendría mal crese unos cuantos centímetros más.

Escucho un sonido que proviene de los arbustos, no le doy importancia, debe de ser un gato, continuo con el estiramiento y escucho el grito de una chica.

-¡ ES INUTIL,POR MA QUE LO INTENTES YA NO CRESERAS MAS! – este grito proviene de los arbustos, ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Pensé que había escuchado todo las tonterías posibles con Natsuki pero esto supero todas las berreras.

me giro hacia los arbustos y me dirijo a ellos, veo un brusco movimiento y al llegar al lugar ya no había nadie, bajo la mirada y veo unos lentes con marco rosa en el suelo. Escucho otro ruido ¿será la dueña de los lentes? giro nuevamente y veo que Natsuki se acerca a toda velocidad.

-Mierda – me apresuro a recoger los lentes y apenas los tuve en mis manos Natsuki me atrapa y me lleva – ¡BAJAME NATSUKI, BAJAME! TE LO ORDENO ¡BAJAMEE!

-Eres tan adorable Syo-chan – ¿Por qué cada vez que le digo algo me sale con eso?

-Bájame gigantón – al llegar a la habitación me deja en mi cama – ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me alces? Maldita sea.

-Pero Syo-chan eres tan adorable cuando te enojas – ¿otra vez con eso?

Me levanto y dejo en la mesa los lentes y al voltearme veo que Natsuki se acerca a la mesa.

-¡son tan lindos! – observa mas de seca con la intención de tomarlos.

-Te prohíbo que los que toques esos lente ¿okey?

-Pero son adorables ¿donde los conseguiste? – se sienta en una de las sillas y me observa como esperando que le cuente una historia.

Suspiro y comienzo a contratar omitiendo algunas partes vergonzosas para hacer más corto el relato.

-Puede que syo-chan tenga una admiradora secreta – dice mientras pone sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Eso es algo tonto ¿no? – me sonrojo ante la idea – además, una admiradora no diría algo como eso, es tarde mañana es el primer día de clases, a dormir.

(PV AMI)

Escucho que el solo de quitara de The Story Is My Life de MY FIRST STORY interrumpe el silencio de la habitación, abro lentamente los ojos y veo que es el celular de Kazue, el cual se está reventando de tanto sonar tirado el suelo a un lado de la cama de esta.

-¡KA-CHAN! Apaga esa maldita cosa – no oigo respuesta y el celular continua sonando – te digo que apagues esa mi… – me siento y veo de un lado a otro, no hay nadie aquí – nee ¿Dónde están?

Me levanto de la cama, salgo al balcón respiro hondo y veo estudiantes pasar de un lado a otro; o son muy madrugadores o se me izo tarde ¿Qué horas serán?, entro corriendo y levanto el teléfono de Kazue.

-¡las 7:30 am! Entramos a la 8:00 am, estad idiotas me dejaron – corro a el bañarme y a vestirme, creo que he batido el récor mundial por estar lista en tan solo 15 minutos, a las 7:46 salgo de la habitación corriendo en dirección al salón, llevándome a mas de un estudiante por el camino.

Llego, estoy parada frente a el salón de la clase S, veo mi teléfono son las 7:58, bien me quedan dos minutos.

-¡Ami-chan! – volteo y veo que se acercan corriendo Yana y Kazue acompañadas de una chica de cabellos corto de color naranja, y ojos verdes-amarillos.

Las veo después – se despide la chica corriendo en dirección del salón de al lado.

-Hasta luego nanami-san – se despides Yana.

-Hasta luego haruka-chan – se despide Kazue – holis Ami-chan – me saluda mientras se asoma cuidadosamente al salón - ¡bien! Todavía no llega ningún profesor.

-¿Dónde se supone que estaban? No me despertaron – les reclamo.

-Fuimos al salón de objetos perdidos y luego al jardín a buscar tus lentes – responde Yana asomándose también al salón, como si buscara a alguien.

-¿a quien buscas Ya-chan? – pregunta la mayor casi que subiéndose encima de su hermana.

-Y-yo… a..a nadie – le da un ligero empujón y entra al salón.

-Aburrida – decimos Kazue y yo y entramos tras ella.

Tras nosotras entra un hombre alto y aunque no es mi tipo he de admitir que es bastante guapo, además que se me hace muy familiar.

Me siento en el penúltimo asiento de la fila de en medio, tras de mi se sienta Yana y a mi lado Kazue.

-Ami-chan ¿no se te hace conocido ese hombre? – me susurra Yana.

-¿a ti también? Mmm – miro a Kazue y esta me ve con cara de "no me lo creo" esta farandulera seguro recuerda quien es.

-El es…es Hyuu – antes de que terminara de hablar el hombre se presenta.

-Buenos días alumnos soy Hyuuga Ryuuya y seré su profesor durante este año.

Ya lo recuerdo es el un actor muy famoso por su papel en "El príncipe de las peleas"

Después de presentarse Hyuuga-sensei dio una charla a la cual le preste muy poca atención mi mente solo divaga en pensamientos de cómo recuperar mis lentes, si ese chicos los tiene ¿Cómo se los pido y como saber si en verdad el los tiene o no?, bueno también esta la opción de que se hayan caído en el día y que casualmente una persona diferente haya gritado esa tontería… pero por favor eso no me lo creo ni yo.

-Takashima Ami y las hermanas Clapton, por favor pasen un momento al frente - ¿y ahora que? Capas es otro invento del director.

-¡Ami-chan! – antes de darme cuenta mis amigas estaban junto al sensei.

-¡ahh!¡voy! – pego un salto de mi asiento y me apresuro a reunirme con ellos.

Al llegar l frente Hyuuga-sensei nos reunió en un lugar a las tres.

-Por ordenes de el director ustedes tres tomaran las clases de idols así como las de compositor, su evaluación será de forma individual, pero afectara a todo el grupo asta el día de su debut como banda el cual se realizara una semana antes que el de sus compañeros, en esta ocasión presentaran como compositoras, pero no se les permitirá hacer equipo entre ustedes.

Veo a las chicas, puedo notar la confianza brotar de los poros de la pelirroja, después de todo ella es la que nos a compuesto la música desde que empezamos la banda, en cambio la ojiazul esta muerta de miedo puedo ver sus piernas temblando… ¡toma!, eso le pasa por saltarse la mitad de las clases de lenguaje musical cuando aun vivíamos en el pueblo, yo le dije que era importante ¿me hizo caso? No, porque nadie le hace caso a Ami ¡NADIE!

-Pueden sentarse – nos hace un ademan con la mano para que vallamos a nuestros lugares – a continuación erigiremos los grupos para la primera evaluación, los grupos se erigirán de la siguiente manera: en estas dos maquinas de aire hay bolitas con sus nombres, una contiene los nombres de los compositores y la otra la de los idols, en el orden que salgan se formaran los grupos.

Después de esta explicación comenzó el sorteo, unos minutos después solo quedaban tres bolitas en cada maquina, me desespera quedar de ultima.

-Clapton Yana compondrá la música – se pone de pie – y Jinguuji Ren la letra – el hizo lo mismo, ella hizo una reverencia a la cual el respondió con un giño.

-Ichinose Tokiya compondrá la letra y… – las bolitas giraban y giraban, cada que quedan menos bolitas la espera es mas larga – Clapton Kazue compondrá la música – ambos se ponen de pie, el chico tiene una cara seria casi inexpresiva, puedo escuchar como Kazue traga saliva.

-Solo quedan dos y son kurusu syo el cual estará a cargo de la letra y Takashima Ami que queda encargada de la música – se levanta un chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos celestes, podría jurar que es el chico de anoche, madre mía el corazón se me saldrá del pecho si sigue latiendo tan rapido.

El me mira de abajo hacia arriba y cuando se encuentran nuestras caras veo que arquea una ceja, un gesto de intriga o tal vez ya me descubrió y le parezco rara, ahora soy yo la que tengo que tragar saliva.

Justo con el me tenia que tocar… el destino me odia, después de elegir las parejas la clase transcurría normalmente, vimos algunas reglas de lo que significa ser un buen idol y su importancia al igual que la importancia del compositor. Al terminar salgo del salón veloz mente tratando de evitar por cualquier medio a kurusu syo.

-Ami-chan – se acerca Yana – vamos a la cafetería.

-¿y Ka-chan? – ambas volteamos a los lados – ¿se quedaría en el salón?

Al volver al salón vimos que Kazue continuaba sentada mirando por la ventana. Me acerco a ella y comienzo a mover las manos frente a su rostro para despertarla del…. Trauma.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – dice todavía con la vista en la ventana – ¿vieron esa expresión? Por un instante me sentí como el Titanic y él es el iceberg un frio, frio iceberg ¿saben lo que le pasa al titanic al final de la película?

-Se hunde – responde Yana, la cual parece algo divertida, enseguida la fulmino con la mirada. Esta suspira y se acerca a su hermana – no seas tan dramática, estuvimos años viendo clases de lenguaje musical.

-Pero…Supongan que vimos 200 clases y yo falte a 100 – dice poniéndose las manos en la cara.

-Yo te lo dije – ahora soy yo la que es fulminada con la mirada – de todos modos nos tienes a Ya-chan y a mi para todo – le agarro las manos – ven vamos a comer.

Se levanta.

-Anímate, te compro algo dulce – ofrece Yana.

-Ya-chan, siempre sabes como ponerme de buen humor, ¡LET'S GO! – toma nuestras manos y nos arrastra al comedor.

Después de tener en nuestras manos unos deliciosos alimentos, nos dirigimos a sentarnos, en una mesa se encontraba Haruka la chica de cabellos naranjas de hace rato y junto a ella una chica de cabellos fucsias y ojos de igual color llamada Tomochica. Una vez allí no paro la alborotada conversación, unos minutos después se nos une Ittoki-kun junto a un chico rubio alto de ojos verdes y otro un poco mas serio de cabellos azules. ¿Será que en esta academia estudian puros hombres guapos?

Por un instante el ambiente cambio súbitamente cuando Yana y el chico de cabello azul se quedan mirando fijamente.

-Clapton-san – le dice seriamente.

-Hijirikawa-san – le responde ella, ambos hacen una reverencia con la cabeza y se concentran en sus respectivos alimentos.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿se conocen? Escucho un largo suspiro por parte de Kazue y luego es como si todo se quedara en silencio por unos segundos; silencio que es interrumpido por los gritos eufóricos de las chicas al ver pasar a Jinguuji Ren, ese peli naranja causa sensación.

El susodicho llega a nuestra mesa, saluda a los que ya conocía y se presenta con los que aun no, luego se dirige hacia Yana y se sienta a su lado.

-My princess – le pasa un mechon de cabello por detrás de la oreja – búscame cuando quieras trabajar en el proyecto, seré todo tuyo – le hace un giño y se retira.

Hijirikawa y Yana se vuelven a mirar y luego Yana se levanta.

-Si me disculpan, me retiro, con permiso – toma sus cosa y sale del comedor

-¡por dios! – se levanta Kazue y corre tras Yana pero antes se devuelve y busca su postre – jijiji lo siento pero esto no se me puede quedar.

Ante ese comentario todos reimos y luego continuamos con la conversación y nuestra comida, pero la situación de hace unos minutos sigue intrigándome. Debería estar pensando en como recuperar mis lentes pero ESO me distrae. Esa es una escusa para no enfrentarte a él me dice mi conciencia. Tal vez si lo sea.

-Tomochica-san – le susurro a la chica sentada frente a mi, ella se acerca.

-Dime Tomo-chan – me dice con una sonrisa.

-Okey Tomo-chan, ¿que sabes de Hijirikawa? – susurro, soy directa espero que no piense nada raro.

-Hijirikawa Masato mmm – me mira arqueando una ceja, luego se acerca al punto de que habla casi en mi oído – bueno es el heredero de una de las mas ricas he importantes familias de todo Japón.

¿y eso que tiene que ver con Ya-can? Tengo que investigar más.

-Gracias Tomo-chan – me levanto – los veo luego chicos – me despido de todos y me dirijo a buscar a Kazue.

Al salir al jardien las veo junto a una fuente, puedo notar que están discutiendo, luego Yana pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana niega algo con la cabeza y se va.

Me dirijo a donde Kazue.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – le pregunto en tono serio.

Suspira y luego me lleva a la habitación, allí me pone frente a la pared que Yana tiene decorada con sus cosas.

-¿ves todas esa hojas con canjis dibujadas en ellas? – asiento – todos y cada uno de ellos fueron hechos por Hijirikawa Masato-san.

-¡¿que?! – ¿Cómo es que yo no sabia nada?

-Bueno… veras – suspira nuevamente – Masato-san es el ex novio y ex prometido de Ya-chan.

-¿¡QUE! ¡QUE! ¡EX PROMETIDO!? – sobrecargo de información, estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-Si, ex prometido – se escucha la voz de Yana en su tono mas seco y serio.

¿en que momento entro a la habitación?


	3. el secreto de la guitarrista parte 2

Fanny nos ve con un rostro total mente serio, pasa por nuestro lado sin decir nada se sienta en su cama y toma su guitarra comienza a tocar algunas notas, para luego dirigirle una mirada fulminante a su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento, Ya-chan – Kazue va a donde su bajo y comienza a hacer lo mismo.

Esto es algo que hacemos cuando tenemos que discutir un tema en extremo serio o cuando estamos molestas entre nosotras, simplemente cada quien toma su instrumento y comenzamos a tocar las notas de la canción más fácil que conocemos generalmente: "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"

Yo hago lo mismo tomo mi guitarra esta vez voy por la acústica y comienzo a tocar esperando que alguien comience a hablar. Aunque por dentro la intriga me mala tentamente. Unos minutos después Yana comienza a hablar.

-Ami, nadie mejor que tu sabe la alta e importante posición económica y social de nuestra familia, pero también sabes que nunca nos han obligado a nada, ni a Kazue ni a mi – hace una pausa – pero no todas las familias son igual de compresivas que la nuestra, ni la de Jinguuji, y muchísimo menos la de Hijirikawa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jinguuji ren en esto? – pregunto aun mas confundida.

-Mucho, mas de lo que debería. sabes que a nuestros padre nunca les gusto llevarnos a esas aburridas reuniones ya que nosotras preferíamos quedarnos a dormir en tu casa – en ese momento vino a mi mente todas esa locas pijamadas – una vez la reunión fue organizada por mi padre así que se realizo en nuestra casa, tu estabas de reposo medico, por lo que no te fue posible asistir, en esa fiesta conocimos a Masato y a Ren, para ese entonces tendríamos como diez años, ¿recuerdas que luego asistía a todas las reuniones con mis padres?

-Si –asentí con la cabeza – y el año pasado volvimos a ser las tres.

-La razón... era pare ver a esos dos, luego de tres años la familia Hijirikawa se dio cuenta de mi buena relación con Masato y decidieron comprometernos, mi padre acepto, un año después de eso Masato y yo pasamos a ser mas que amigos y nos veíamos mas seguido. Pero también tenía una muy buena amistad con Ren. Un día tuvimos una fuerte pelea, Ren intervino lo que enfureció mucho más a Masato, yo Salí de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca; Ren salió tras de mi y estuvo horas calmándome, una de sus ideas para tranquilizarme era bailar salsa ya que un día le comente que a mi padre le había enseñado mujer latina y el me había enseñado a mi. Pues esa idea dio resultado, en pocos minutos reíamos como tontos mientras bailábamos, en eso llego Masato y al vernos se dio la vuelta y se fue, yo lo seguí pero el no dijo nada solo me vio con una mirada llena de furia y decepció me llamo ni yo a el. Dos meses después hable con mi padre y le dije que rompiera el compromiso, así nunca mas lastimaría a Masato. Todo eso paso hace un año y desde entonces no nos veíamos.

Por un minuto deje de tocar y me concentre en la cara de Yana, en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza algo que no había visto nunca en todo los años conociéndola, que no son pocos, deje la guitara a un lado y me dirijo hacia ella y le doy un gran abrazo que la saco completamente de si.

-¿y eso por que es? – pregunta tratando de zafarse.

-No es nada, solo un abrazo – tal vez no entienda bien los sentimientos de la pelirroja, pero se que el alejarse de una persona solo para no hacerle daño a pesar de que a kilómetros se le nota que lo extraña, eso es amor y si no es amor lo quiere mas de lo que ella admitirá.

Unos segundos después Kazue se une al abrazo. Siento que algo moja mi pecho, me separo un poco y logro observar una lágrima que sale de los brillantes ojos de la pelirroja. Pasa igual con mi hombro al voltear la hermana mayor se encuentra echa un mar de llanto.

-¿queee? – y ella por que llora

Yana y yo nos miramos luego miramos a Ka-chan que esta roja de tanto llorar, nos volvemos a mirar.

-Ya-chan esto parece un manga – dice mientras estruja sus ojos, esto provoco que tanto Yana como yo soltáramos una gran carcajada – ¿de que se ríen?

Eso ultimo intensifico mas las risas, estuvimos riendo tanto tiempo que me provoco un terrible dolor de estomago, nada mejor que una buena terapia de risa para aliviar la tención.

(pv Yana)

Han pasado un varios días desde que nos asignaron el primer proyecto, ese mismo día tuve un incomodo encuentro con alguien que en su momento fue muy importante para mi, he de admitir que el verlo luego de casi un año fue algo realmente doloroso y el tener que hablar de ello con Ami reabrió la herida.

Pero bueno solo me queda terminar este año en la academia y ligar para no volver a verlo, además de terminar el proyecto con alguien que es imposible. Llevo casi media hora buscando a Jinguuji, se suponía que nos reuniríamos para acomodar algunas partes de la canción, aunque ya se cual es el estilo de Ren, al salir a uno de los tantos patios de la academia Saotome me encuentro con el espectáculo que tiene armado Ren, se trata de el tocando el saxofón mientras un grupo de locas babean por el, este estilo de cosas es tan típico de este Casanova ¿llegara el momento de que alguien lo amare?... Lo dudo.

Me acerco un poco hacia donde se encuentran sus fans, creo que eso es lo que son esas chicas, y hacia mi se acerca un alto y guapo peliazul.

-Yana-san – me dice con su cara totalmente seria. Dios porque me llamas por mi nombre, nunca llamas a nadie por su nombre, ¿por que a mí?

-Hijirikawa-san – trato de desviar mi rostro para no encontrarme con su mirada.

-Ya no soy masa-chan ¿eh? – eso fue un golpe bajo – supongo que ahora es ren-chan

Volteo a verlo con la intención de darle una bofetada como nadie en su vida se la ha dado, pero la velocidad de mi mamo disminuye al encontrarme con sus ojos, sus malditos y profundos ojos, me doy la vuelta dispuesta a salir huyendo lo antes posible; destinada a huir de ti, esa soy yo.

(pv Masato)

Iba de regreso a mi habitación después de terminar la reunión con mi compañero con respecto a lo de la canción, últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo encerrado allí a pesar de que me estresa sobre manera la convivencia con Jinguuji Ren, pero supongo que mi orgullo prefiere eso ha encontrarme con ella o mejor dicho a enfrentarme ella.

Entre pensamientos y pensamientos al darme cuanta estaba parado frente a ella.

-Yana-san – al escucha esto un ligero sonrojo se deja ver en sus mejillas.

-Hijirikawa-san – voltea la cara, odio su actitud indiferente.

-Ya no soy masa-chan ¿eh? Supongo que ahora es Ren-chan – este comentario la ha ofendido estuvo a punto de darme un gran bofetón, sus ojos comienzan a aguarse y trata de huir, agarro su muñeca antes de que pueda huir nuevamente.

En este momento quiero preguntarle tantas cosas pero solo puedo pensar en ese estúpido día.

(Un año atrás)

Por un comentario absurdo empezamos una ridícula pelea sin sentido, si mal no recuerdo fue algo acerca de la presión de ser el heredero de mi familia, a lo que ella respondió con una estupidez la cual sonó como si saliera de la boca de Ren, en eso llego Ren a intervenir, lo que me enfureció mas fue el hecho de que seguro fue el quien había puesto tantas ideas absurdas en la cabeza de Yana, al escucharme discutí también con Ren ella salió corriendo de allí y el salió tras ella. Trate de calmarme por un minuto y cuando estaba a punto de salir fui llamado por mi padre, esto me tomo mas de lo que pensé, cuando regrese me encontré a mi prometida muy contenta bailando salsa con mi amigo de lo mas romántico, no pude decir nada simple mente me retire.

Me encontraba en el jardín cuando ella se acerca a mi y me ve fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, no se que habrá visto en mis ojos pero esto la perturbo, solo salió corriendo y desde la entrada vi como tomaba un taxi.

Desde ese día tuve algunos compromisos por los cuales se me hizo imposible buscarla y no quería arreglar esto por teléfono, así que decidí darnos tiempo para enfriar nuestras cabezas pero este tiempo se hizo mas largo de lo que debió haber sido. Dos meses después mi padre me informa del rompimiento del compromiso por parte de la familia Clapton.

(Actualidad)

(pv Ami)

Caminaba de regreso a la habitación después de una rica merienda, he estado evitando por casi una semana toparme con Kurusu syo, le he sacado un poco de información a Natsuki quien se ha hecho muy amigo de Kazue, el es el compañero de habitación de kurusu y amigo de la infancia del chico, y efectivamente el tiene mis lentes, Natsuki es una persona súper amable y sumamente tierna, solo espero que Kurusu-san sea igual de amable.

Algo en el patio llama mi atención, se trata de Yana y Hijirikawa. El agarra su muñeca y la acerca hacia el, ella lo ve fijamente. No me digas que se van a besar, ¡ESO ESTA PROHIBIDO!, "lo prohibido es mas sabroso" me dice esa maldita voz en mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de mirar.

-¿Es tu hobby espiar a los demás? – escucho una voz tras de mi, me volteo y es… aquella persona que he evitado por casi una semana – a ello también les piensas…. – le tapo la boca de inmediato y continuo viendo.

Yana se libera del agarre de Hijirikawa y sale corriendo.

-Diablos esta cobarde… bueno se que no se aceptan relaciones en la academia pero ¡ahhh! I-DI-O-TAS.

-MMMMM MMM – Kurusu-san trata de decir algo pero todavía lo tengo amordazado con mi mano.

-Ahhh lo-lo siento – lo suelto y doy un paso hacia atrás.

-Necesitamos hablar…. – me dice seriamente. Bueno tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

-¿conmigo? ¿po-por que?...

-La otra noche tu… – vuelvo a taparle la boca. No puedo en frentarlo.

-creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona jejeje.

El suspira.

-Entonces me equivoque, pero, ¿por que me estas evitando? tenemos una canción que componer – la canción casi me olvido de ella.

-¡ciertooo! – veo a Yana y a Kazue discutir nuevamente en un lugar del patio – nos vemos mañana en la fuente – trato de huir.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Esto lo terminamos hoy – toma mi brazo y me obliga a caminar.

Luego de dirigirnos a un lugar en el patio donde pudiéramos trabajar, han pasado unas cuantas horas y he sabido disimular lo difícil que me es enfocar la vista para escribir sin mis lentes, kurusu es una persona bastante amable aunque parece que se enoja con facilidad.

- Kurusu-kun se esta haciendo tarde – decidí parar de escribir ya que al ponerse el sol mi vista sería peor aun – podríamos terminarla mañana se que es un día libre pero…

- Esta bien – se levanta y se dirige en dirección al edificio donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los chicos.

A pesar de su amabilidad es una persona bastante indiferente… o será simplemente que me odia, bien dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta y su primera impresión de mi no fue algo de lo que deba estar orgullosa.

Comino por el patio hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la academia, allí también se encuentra la pelirroja y frente a ella se encuentra el chico peliazul, me escondo tras un muro para no arruinarles el momento, aunque soy incapaz de oír lo que dicen, luego de unos minutos asomo mi cabeza y veo que se despiden con unas lindas sonorizas y cada quien toma su camino.

Suena mi celular, es un mensaje de Kazue.

"Corre"

¿Correr? ¿A dónde?, en eso escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta, volteo y se trata de Yana, seguro que de eso era que tenía que correr, alzo la vista hacia una de las ventanas y asomada desde esta, la hermana mayo me saluda.

- Ya-chan.. yo lo siento, no vi nada lo juro.

- No hay problema – me sonríe, ahora si no entiendo nada… ¿de dónde salió ese buen humor? Sera que.. ¿se reconciliaron?

- No se que te estarás imaginando con esa cara de boba… pero no, solo arreglamos las diferencias.

- Yo no…

- Ami – me interrumpe nuevamente – te conozco… y hablando de resolver diferencia, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?

- Claro… ¿a dónde?

- A golpear a mi entrometida hermana – miro en dirección a la ventana desde donde observaba Kazue.

Al parecer toda la responsabilidad de que aquellas orgullosas personas conversaran caía en los hombros de Kazue la cual le estuvo insistiendo a ambos.

Ambas salimos corriendo en persecución de la susodicha, un rato de almohadazos y risas en la habitación, algo que nos hacía falta desde que llegamos a la ciudad y luego un poco de charla antes de dormir.

- ¿Ka-chan como vas con tu canción? – pregunta Yana con un poco de burla.

- Ya la termina – responde la mayor mas que orgullosa mirando a su hermana como diciendo ¡BAMM! En su interior.

- ¿¡Enserio!? – ambas nos sorprendimos.

- Sip, aunque tuve un poco de ayuda de de Ittoki-kun y haru-chan… ahora todo depende del iceberg, digo de Ichinose-san

- ¿ami, que va a pasar con tus lentes? – interroga Yana mientras se cambia a la pijama

- A esta altura creo que decirle la verdad a kurusu-san es mejor, creo que me odia y ya no puedo seguir copiando del cuaderno de apuntes de Kazue.

- ¿Por? – pregunta la ojiazul.

- Tu letra es HORRIBLE – exclamo

- Pues entonces dame – me arrebata el cuaderno del cual estaba copiando.

- Lo necesito – trato de quitárselo pero se me hace imposible.

- Cópiate de Yana – mete el cuaderno en la gaveta.

- ESO ES PEOR

holi! aqui el cap tres, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. esta fue la ultima parte de lo que seria el secreto de la guitarrista de ALL CITY, pero no se crean la historia de masa y yana no queda alli. en fin me despido.


	4. Infiltraciones

Al día siguiente me encontraba con kurusu en el jardín, dando los últimos retoques a la canción con mi guitarra, en dos días terminado el trabajo del cual prácticamente estaba huyendo, quien lo diría, ahora todo depende de la letra de kurusu. Una vez la hoja se encontraba entre sus manos, se pone de pie y comienza a tararear algo mientras camina de un lado al otro; de repente comienza a cantar.

sajin kemuru sekai En un mundo nublado con nubes de polvo  
>kouya no saihate En los confines de un mundo desolado<br>kokoro ga atsuku moete Un corazón arde con pasión  
>Burning Shot¡ Un disparo ardiendo!<p>

wooh, solo eso pasa por mi cabeza al escuchar su voz, por alguna razón está en la case "S" ¿no?, Me recuerda la pedante voz en mi cabeza, al avanzar esa canción poco a poco voy sintiendo que me voy quedando si aire ¿asma?, no creo, a esta altura de la vida eso es algo superado… creo. Pero si no es asma que es esta presión en los pulmones.

namida KIRARI Un destello de lágrimas y  
>hoshi mo KIRARI un destellos de estrellas<br>Lalala uta de iyasu Lalala... con una canción,  
>yoru mo aru la noche curativa también está aquí<br>dakedo HĀTO ga hoete iru¡ Pero mi corazón aún ruge!  
>hyaku ja DAME sa! ¡100 no es suficiente!<br>sen PĀSENTO iku ze! ¡Vamos adelante con un 1000%!

A medida que la canción avanza esa presión aumenta y mi piel se pone como piel de gallina, Kazue una vez me dijo que si se pone la piel de gallina cuando escuchas una canción es una buena señal "son los efectos de la buena música"… además de eso hay algo en la letra que me identifica el objetivo en mi mente desde que llegue a la academia saotome ir adelante con un 1000%

-Takashima-san… ¡he! takashima-san – kurusu me llama mientras mueve sus manos frente a mi cara.

-Ah… ¿si? – respondo saliendo de mi embeleso.

-¿te encuentras bien? – diablos, lo estuve mirando fijamente todo el tiempo mientras estuvo cantando… a que tengo cara de idiota.

-Ah, si lo siento me distraje por un momento.

-AMIIIIIII-CHAN – escucho el estridente grito de Kazue, que se encuentra del otro lado del jardín.

La veo señalando desesperadamente, volteo mi cabeza hacia ese lugar y veo a hyuuga-sensei dirigirse hacia los salones.

-¡La clase va a empezar! – le informo a kurusu casi que con desespero.

-Takashima-san – me llama, al voltear me da mi guitarra que casi olvido con el apuro.

-Ami – le digo con la intención que deje de llamarme por mi apellido, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a el.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta algo despistado.

-Llámame simplemente Ami – sonrió amistosamente y corro tras el profesor.

Una vez en el salón informamos a hyuuga-sensei acerca de la finalización de la canción y de que estábamos listos para presentarla, el respondió citándonos en el estudio de grabación en la primeras horas del día de mañana.

La clase transcurrió con naturalidad, aunque seguía molestándome el hecho de tener que copiar los apuntes del cuaderno de Kazue. Después de clases decidimos salir a conversar un rato en el patio pero al encontrarnos con todo el bullicio del lugar decidimos buscar un lugar más tranquilo alejado de todos los alumnos, por alguna razón se nos complica hacer amigos en este lugar, una pisca de melancolía llega a mí al recordar a nuestros amigas en casa, los cuales realmente no eran demasiados pero si somos bastante unidos. Unos tantos minutos de caminar nos llevaron a la terraza, un lugar perfecto del cual se podía divisar gran parte de la academia, allí se sentía un viento increíblemente fresco, además de encontrarse totalmente sola. Habíamos llegado al lugar perfecto.

Nos sentamos, en el piso pues no había ni un solo banco en el lugar, Yana toma mi guitarra y comienza a tocar.

-Anoche me llamo el tío-E, dijo que… – comento Yana pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no me lo pasaste Ya-chan? – dijo Kazue haciendo un puchero.

-Calla, me interrumpiste en lo importante – le tapo la boca para que no la pudiera interrumpir nuevamente – dijo que vendría a Tokio a principios de la próxima semana, dice que nos quiere ver a las tres.

-¡Los lentes! ¿Qué voy a hacer? – no podría ver a la cara a la persona que más admiro en el mundo y decirle que he perdido el regalo especial que me hizo.

-Tengo un plan – la pelirroja se puso de pie y camino hasta un lugar en la terraza desde donde se podía divisa toda o casi toda la academia – pero es un poco arriesgado.

-Si es la única manera – comente.

Usualmente los planes de este par siempre terminan en algún desastre, más de una vez fuimos castigadas por culpa de algún plan de Yana o terminamos con algunas heridas por culpa de algún plan de Kazue. Pero esta vez arriesgarse es la única opción.

Una vez fraguado el plan, el cual se pondría en marcha a primeras horas de la mañana del día siguiente, vimos las últimas clases de la tarde y regresamos a nuestra habitación, a la mañana siguiente el plan se puso en acción, yo me encontraba con hyuuga-sensei y kurusu-san en el estudio de grabación como se acordó en la clase de ayer. Lo cual formaba parte de la primera faceta del plan la distracción.

(PV YANA)

Desde el patio vi entrar a ami junto con kurusu y el profesor al estudio, y en unos segundos después llega mi hermana junto al objetivo de la faceta dos: obtención de llaves.

-Buenos días Ya-chan – me saluda el alto rubio de ojos verdes compañero de Kurusu.

Shinomiya Natsuki es un chico alegre, amable, y sumamente tierno al igual que sensible y energetico, puedo sentir la carga mental que empieza a caer sobre mi hermana mayor, lo sé puesto que esta increíblemente seria, cosa que no es muy común en ella. Si tuviera que adivinar su pensamiento seguramente seria "no le puedo hacer esto a este tipo de persona"

Esta parte del plan consiste en distraer a shinomiya y asi poder quitarle las llaves de su habitación. Casualmente este chico es gran fan de piyo-chan, del cual mi hermana es igualmente fan y posee una amplia colección.

En las manos de ambos lo primero que puede notar era sus mochilas edición limitada de dicho personaje, seguramente llenas de piyo-chan.

-Buenos días Shinomiya-san – lo saludo con una amable sonrisa – ¿vamos?

-Si – me sigue al igual que Ka-chan – de verdad me sorprendió mucho que fueran fans de piyo-chan, es tan adorable, lo coleccione desde hace años.

-¿enserio? Igual yo – responde alegremente Ka-chan volviendo por primera vez a su actitud usual.

Asi continuo la conversación entre ambos por un buen rato, luego de comprar algunos bocadillos nos sentamos debajo de un árbol donde ambos comenzaron a compartir sus coleccionables de piyo-chan, yo estaba en mi propio mundo por unos instantes cuando el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los arbustos me saco del embeleso, al voltear un gato blanco con manchas cafés salta de entre los arbustos y se lleva con el uno de los tantos peluches de piyo que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Oye! – grita mi hermana mayor corriendo tras el gato, la cual casi de inmediato es seguida por Shinomiya, la escena de ambos corriendo de un lado al otro del jardín tratando de atrapar a el pequeño gatito el cual pasaba por entre sus pierna provocando varios resbalones y choques entre ambos era algo único, pero mi objetivo principal eran las llaves de Shinomiya, que en un momento de la persecución como por obra del destino cayeron a un lado de la escena.

Tomo las llaves y me dirijo al edificio donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los chicos, luego de un rato de estar buscando la habitación, por fin la encuentro, en la puesta de esta un cartel con los nombre Kurusu syo y Shinomiya Natsuki, introduzco la llave en él cerrojo y abro la puerta, la habitación es inmensa, imagino que es un tamaño similar a la nuestra pero al solo compartirla dos personas el espacio se vuelve más amplio, también está muy ordenada y bien decorada.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí. Por el estilo de la decoración rápidamente puedo identificar que parte de la habitación corresponde a cada quien, me dirijo a la parte que corresponde a Kurusu-san.

(PV KAZUE)

Una vez atrapado el gatito y recuperado el peluche edición limitada de Natsuki-kun nos encontrábamos los tres, el gatito, Natsuki y yo, terminando los dulces bocadillos, sacudí mi bolso con la intención de que cayeran los últimos objetos que en el se encontraban, entre ellos cayeron uno lentes de sol coleccionables, los cuales no me acordaba que existían, y solo puede pensar en cómo le quedarían a Natsuki.

-Natsuki-kun que te parecen – este que se encontraba jugando con el gatito volteo a verme.

-Son tan adorables Ka-chan ¿puedo verlos? – extiende su mano con una sonrisa.

-Mejor aun – acerco mi mano a su cara – te los probaras.

Al quitar los lente de su rostros, los tiernos ojos de Natsuki cambian completamente por una mirada oscura y violenta, retrocedo un poco, no tanto por el miedo sino por el impacto de aquel cambio.

Aquel chico que ahora no reconocía se levanto dejando caer al gatito que tenía en sus piernas, trate de atraparlo pero como los gatos caen de pie este corrió a penas cayó en el suelo, Shinomiya me miro despectivamente y se dio la vuelta hacia los dormitorios.

(PV YANA)

-¡AAAH! ¿Dónde pueden estar esos lentes? – levanto y muevo cosas tratando de desordenar lo menos posible, cuando un ruido estridente se escucha tras mi, al voltear veo la puerta abierta sacada de la cerradura por un golpe proporcionado por ¿Shinomiya?

El se acerca lentamente, dando pasos fuerte con las manos apuñadas y ojos furiosos.

-Shinomiya-san yo… - trataba de explicar cuando veo la aproximación de un puño enorme a mi rostro, a afortunadamente puedo esquivarlo.

El golpe es recibido por la pared la cual cruje y pedacitos de ella caen al piso.


End file.
